the_bloodverse_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coven
Covens are bands of witches (often in thirteen) that perform spells together, and most often live and work together. The term was first brought to mainstream culture by the witch Margaret Murray promoted it around 1921. Known Covens Existing Covens * The New Coven * The Coven of Abernathy * The Coven of Warren Destroyed Covens * The Coven of Agnes * The Coven of Mordaunt Miscellaneous * The Coven of Dalston * The Coven of Vicks * The Coven of Murray The Coven of Agnes The Coven of Agnes, founded by the Agnes family in the late 1600's, was a Coven operating in South East New Hampshire. The original Coven consisted of five witches who escaped Salem, moving to New Hampshire to have new lives and families, eventually having children. They soon, in late 1703, founded Agnes around the New Hampshire - Massachusetts border. The town grew over time, and was a fairly irreligious place until a branch of the Catholic church swept in. The Coven then stopped operating as loudly to hide from the Catholic church. In the early 2000's, The Coven of Agnes, who had lived majorly in disguise since the arrival of the Catholic Church in 1710, was discovered and burnt at the stake in secret. The death of the family was covered up, and the last remaining member, Astra Michaels, was sent to an orphanage for a quiet adoption. This Coven was not a band that was considered Evil. Named Members * Astra Michaels * Thurga Agnes * Emmy Agnes * Bonnie Agnes * Flora Agnes * Hannah Agnes * Pirouette Agnes The Coven of Abernathy The Coven of Abernathy, founded by the Abernathy family in the mid-late 1600's, was a Coven operating in North-East Massachusetts. The original Coven was never involved with Salem. After hearing of an irreligious town, the Coven moved to Agnes around 1706. After their arrival, many of the children of the Abernathy line became dormant due to the more prominent power of the Coven of Agnes, and was even more restricted by the involvement of the Catholic church. Rather quietly, to avoid being burned at the stake, the witches who were not cursed with being dormant tormented and made the lives of the Coven of Agnes worse. In the early 2000's, Apollo Abernathy, later Apollo Sawyer, was disowned by the Coven, and by the family, by Ruth Abernathy, while his twin brother, Heathcliff Abernathy, was accepted. This Coven was a band that was considered evil. Known Members * Ruth Abernathy * Allison Abernathy (DORMANT) * Heathcliff Abernathy (DORMANT) * Apollo Sawyer (DISOWNED) * Diana Abernathy * Vienna Abernathy * Valentina Abernathy The Coven of Mordaunt The Coven of Mordaunt, founded in the mid-early 1600's by the Mordaunt Family, was a Coven originally operating in the Massachusetts Colony. In 1708, they migrated to Agnes to avoid the Puritans, however, they were soon followed by the Catholic Church in Agnes. Because of this, they almost stopped operating entirely to avoid being discovered. Because of operating quietly, the members of the Coven too often mingled with human bloodlines, most notably the Bronev family, who had moved to Agnes in the late 1700's. The Bronev family was majority made up of human males, so over time, the number of witches that were dormant increased, and the overall number of witches decreased until the death of the last witch of the Coven, Mariana Mordaunt. No members of the family have the name Mordaunt, aside from Mordaunt Bronev, whose namesake came from his great aunt Mariana. While not very active, this Coven was not considered an evil band. Known Members * Mariana Mordaunt * Ilia Mordaunt * Elizabeth Mordaunt * Emily Mordaunt * Mary Mordaunt * The Bronev Family The New Coven The New Coven, founded in late 2017 by Astra Michaels, is a Coven operating in Agnes, Massachusetts. It is one of few Covens that was not founded by a family of witches. It was founded to combat the modern-day Coven of Abernathy, and as a group of friends. It is the first Coven in history to have more than one active male member, and to have human/non-witch members. This Coven is a band that is not considered evil. Known Members * Astra Michaels * Apollo Sawyer * Mordaunt Bronev (HUMAN) * Heather Walker (HUMAN) * Ash Lawson (NON-WITCH) Trivia * Astra Michaels and Apollo Sawyer are the only witches that are eligible members of two covens. ** However, Apollo Sawyer is the only witch to be an eligible member of two alive Covens. ** The list would include Mordaunt Bronev if the Coven of Mordaunt was a Coven that had accepted human members. * Ash Lawson is the first non-witch, non-human member of a Coven, being a Spectre. * Mordaunt Bronev is the first human member of a Coven, and the fourth male. * Beauregard Dalston is the first male member of a Coven.